


Getting on with It

by HircumIrrumator



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: "I love you", Cervix bumping mention, Cunningulous, F/M, Oral Sex, The Bearer of the Curse has a vagina, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircumIrrumator/pseuds/HircumIrrumator
Summary: After regaining his body, Vengarl is invited back to Majula by the Bearer of the Curse. He settles in well enough, but when the curse-bearer returns unexpectedly one day, things escalate in a rather... Sensual manner.





	Getting on with It

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of plot, after Vengarl regains control of his body, the curse-bearer invites him to Majula and lets him take refuge in their former home. He becomes acquainted with Majula's other inhabitants, and settles in.

When he hears the door bump against the wall, at first, Vengarl assumes it to be Cale, or perhaps even Maughlin. He had taken to socializing with the others in Majula, and though it had only been about a month that he had been there, he had become considerably close to some of it's inhabitants. Company at this time of day may be odd, sure, but it isn't something that he would rule out.

 

After the bearer of the curse had helped him in regaining his body, they had insisted upon him accompanying him back to their settlement. _Majula_ , they had called it.

_"I'm sure you'll find everyone else to be companionable as well. Ah, I know you'll like Shalquoir."_

He could have said no. He could wander Drangleic, continue on his previous path... Though, truth be told, his time in the woods had left him weary. Perhaps settling down would be pleasant.

And so he had followed them to Majula. A humble town (if you could call it that). The curse bearer insisted upon him taking residence in their home, _"Oh, I'm not around very much, anyway, and it'd be no bother._ and in the passing days he met and spoke with his new neighbors.

Shalquoir, it had turned out, was a cat.

Vengarl marks the page of the book he had been reading, _A History of Astronomy_ , and sets it down before rising. He smooths his hands over his shirt and trousers, feeling a bit underdressed without his furs and leathers. Oh well.

Grabbing the candle off of his nightstand, he moves to the door, opening it and stepping out into the main room. He isn't greeted by someone he had expected to see.

In the doorway stands the bearer of the curse.

"...Oh. Hello. I hadn't expected you back at this time. A pleasant surprise."

"I'm sorry... I would've came back at a much more agreeable time, but I was already through Brightstone Cove and just... Figured I could come straight back if I didn't stop. Sorry." The undead takes off their gloves and drags a hand over their face, slumping against the doorframe, visibly exhausted.

Vengarl notices this.

He rests a hand on their shoulder and leads them to the bedroom, taking their satchel and setting it down near the foot of the bed.

“Here.” He seats them on what used to be their bed. The undead's eyes droop, drifting as soon as they're down.

“...I'm sorry, as well,” Vengarl says, bringing their attention back to him. “I would have cleaned up a little if I knew you were going to return today.”

“It’s fine.” The bearer of the curse shakes their head, before busying themselves with undoing the buckles of their armor. "I'm sure I've had it filthier in my time."

Vengarl hums, setting his candle back down onto the nightstand.

Slowly, he moves to lay down besides them.

Neither individual speaks. They lie together in silence, listening to the wind rattle the windows. It's pleasant, the undead thinks. Relaxing.

Though, said peace is interrupted when the undead shivers. “Damn, it’s cold.” 

“...Ah.” Vengarl sits up, having not been paying the temperature any mind. He looks as if he were going to say something, before seeming to consider something and stop.. Instead, he reaches down to the end of the bed where he had folded the covers over when he had gotten up prior, pulling them back up. “Here.” 

Without a second thought, the undead crawls underneath the thick blanket. It's a little better, they think, and find themselves closing their eyes.

...The pillows smell like him.

They tilt their head to the side more, burying their face into the pillow with a grin. They had all but forgotten about Vengarl- that is, until they feel the covers shift behind them. A hand drapes over their waist.

“Hm?" They turn their head back a bit to see Vengarl looking at them with a thoughtful expression.

"I... Ah, figured this would be fine. There isn't very much room in the bed otherwise..." That's true, the undead thinks, and ponders nothing else of it. They close their eyes and Vengarl pulls them closer. They’d never been so close to Vengarl before, let alone another individual.

They hand, previously on their hip, slides lower down

“What are you...” The curse bearer shifts, attempting to turn around, but their companion moves as well, and they find themselves forced back down, with Vengarl plastering himself against them.

“What are you doing?”

Vengarl shifts, his hand slipping underneath of the undead, down beneath their trousers. “I've... Been waiting for you to return, since you'd left...” He murmurs against their neck, his tone turning husky, and sensual.

“Wha- ahh..!” Their sentence is cut short by his fingers rubbing against their heat through their underclothes.

Teeth nip against the undead's ear, teasing, and they shudder against him.

He pushes their underclothes to the side, his index finger rubbing through their wet folds, but never quite entering. The bearer of the curse shuffles, attempting to bring their hips closer, to get more contact, but they remain pinned.

He slowly pushes his index finger into the undead, curling, reaching, testing their limits. “I’ve wanted to have you back for so long… To touch you… Be inside you..."

Vengarl continues, slipping in his middle finger; pistoning both in and out slowly, pulling a moan from the undead, who moves to grab his wrist. However, he simply takes their hand in his other, bringing it aside, fingers continuing to ravage them.

The bearer of the curse is soft, and warm beneath his hands. His hands, calloused from years of fighting, treating them with such care.

He pulls his fingers out, not bothering to wipe off the slick before taking ahold of the undead and shifting them onto their back; grabbing and removing their pants and underclothes. There is hardly any time to protest the loss before he takes their thighs in hand, spreading their legs apart; tongue snaking from between his lips. It’s warmth is felt on their skin before it even makes contact, like hovering your hand over a lantern. After a tense second, Vengarl brings his face down, lips and tongue pressing against warm folds. His tongue, warm and pliable, drags through the undead's slick.

Vengarl hums against them, and the curse bearer look down to meet his gaze with half lidded eyes. They pause, waiting a moment for him to continue, their shallow breath the only other sound in the room.

“You’re delicious.”

Taken aback by such a lewd statement, the undead blanks, their heart pounding even harder than before. In that same moment, Vengarl continues, bringing his tongue against them in slow, languid strokes. 

Vengarl's hands press down on the undead's hips, keeping them in place as he switches again, planting his lips against the undead's clit and suckling, dragging his tongue up and over it every few moments, prompting groans from their throat.

Vengarl's warm tongue against them, eyes barely open, mind utterly blank with pleasure, the undead brings their hands down, carding the fingers of one into his hair, and bringing the other to cup the back of Vengarl's neck.

Perhaps it's the encouragement, or perhaps something else, but this seems to make Vengarl more… focused. His tongue’s movements speed up against them, and his fingers return, sliding into the undead with ease and pistoning at an easy pace, lax in comparison to his mouth.

"Ah... Hahh!"

The curse bearer's body shudders one last time before going limp, covered in sweat, hand still fisted in Vengarl's hair. His warm tongue continues to gently drag over them, only stopping once they're twitching away with oversensitivity, and he moves up and over them.

The undead opens their mouth; an invitation.

Vengarl's lips press against theirs, soft, and wet. He brings the undead's bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling it before soothingly dragging his tongue over it.

While he had moved up, Vengarl's fingers hadn't been removed from their place, only slowed to a stop. Experimentally, he curls his fingers inside of them. The undead's legs twitch, followed by a low moan; everything is much more sensitive after orgasm. He curls his fingers the way he did before and the body beneath instinctively arches, propping themselves up on their elbows, gasping weakly against their lover's mouth.

Humming, Vengarl moves, removing his hand and wrapping an arm around the curse bearer's waist, hoisting them up into a position straddling his lap.

The undead watches Vengarl pull down the waistband of his trousers, mesmerized as he pulls out his cock.

It's a thick, decently sized thing; thicker towards the tip, but still relatively girthy all the way around. Large, but more so proportionately, rather than by length.

Vengarl brings his mouth to the curse bearer's ear, nibbling their lobe gently and pressing lite kisses to the shell, bringing their attention back to him. They nod with a breathless moan, spreading their legs wider. Vengarl chuckles.

“Is this alright? Or…” He moves his cock, rubbing it through their slick folds. The head of his cock presses against them, but he stops, waiting for a response.

The curse bearer shakes you their head. “Nnng... No it.. It’s good, just...” They pant, pressing their forehead against his. “I spent all this time thinking about coming back here to you and you're taking your time to make sure /I'm /okay... Mm... When I should be the one taking care of /you/..."

Vengarl is silent for but a moment.

“….Forgive me, then.” He mumbles, before moving his hands to their hips and slamming his cock into them, sliding in smoothly, yet roughly, all at once. His fingers dig hard into their sides, feeling as though they would leave bruises if he were to squeeze any harder.

“Mm...” His gaze travels downward, focusing on the place where their two bodies meet, watching the undead's body swallow him.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Vengarl moves, sliding out just a bit before pumping back in, building up a quick enough pace which has the undead squirming on him.

Vengarl's thrusts momentarily slow, before he leans down with the curse bearer, letting them lie and throwing one of their legs over his shoulder, forcing himself deeper.

“I’ve wanted to hold you so bad… Hahh...” He mumbles, calloused fingers digging into their sides. “It’s been driving me insane… Ever since you first approached me...” He looks down. “I’ve been waiting for so long...”

The curse bearer's eyes widen, composure lost for just a moment, attempting to register what he had just said. His thrusts slow even further, and he almost seems embarrassed. 

“I couldn’t do the things that… I wanted to do to you… The things I know you wanted.” He leans down, burying his face into the crook of the undead's shoulder. “….I want to touch you, always. I want to treat this beautiful body of yours and make you feel good…” 

“…Then do it.” 

Those three words were all Vengarl needed to hear, and he was back to his quick, rough pace once more.

With the undead squirming against him, Vengarl brings his hand back down to their heat, as he had done before, finding their clit and rubbing quick, smooth circles into it, which have the undead falling apart.

“Nngh... Are.... Are you close?” He questions between thrusts, grunting as he shifts his weight on the bed to push in at a deeper angle, snapping his hips roughly and burying himself to the hilt.

“Mm- I... I love you..!" The words slip past the curse bearer's lips, rather than a genuine response, and suddenly their clenching around him. Vengarl's thrusts momentarily stutter.

“A-ah…!” With one last thrust, he pushes his cock as deep as possible, bumping against their cervix, and shudders as he cums, a thick, warm liquid filling them. He stays in them even as the moments passed, and both orgasms subside.

After a moment, Vengarl lays back, pulling the undead down and against him. He looks at them from under half lidded eyes, and murmurs,

“I love you too.”

A blush dusts across Vengarl's face. He was clearly embarrassed saying it, disregarding what had just happened moments before.

The bearer of the curse hums, shifting closer to Vengarl and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps dedicated to a wandering pilgrim, who requested more on Getting Ahead...


End file.
